Master Ahsoka!
by Sakura245
Summary: Ahsoka never had a padawan, but she did have a youngling. A hyperactive twi'lek who looks up to her and sees her as a hero. Just a three part story that shows a little girl's deep admiration for Ahsoka Tano (One of my heroes). Previously called "Ahsoka's Youngling" Three-shot.
1. Part 1

Ahsoka made her way out of the Jedi temple, her home, ready for was only fourteen and much to the dismay of her fellow younglings, she was the one to become a padawan today. She was really two years too young, but that didn't matter Master Yoda had declared her ready to become an apprentice. Not only was she going to be a padawan, but she would be a padawan to Anakin Skywalker, a famous Jedi.

She could feel herself swell with pride, she would be a Jedi in almost no time at all, she was certain of that! A pair of eight year old arms wound themselves around her waist from behind. Ahsoka had not only sensed the child chasing her from behind,she also heard the footsteps very clearly. "You need to work on your stealth there, Jezelia." Ahsoka commented, laughing.

They young twi'lek who clinged to Ahsoka was her number one fan. Jezelia let go and smiled up at Ahsoka, her bright pink lekku swaying with the movement of her body. "Well, it's good that you're great at stealth, because you're the one going on a real mission!" Ahsoka smiled, Jezelia had a quality about her that made others want to smile and laugh along with her. Excitement crept into Ahsoka, it was true this was a REAL MISSION. She would be out at war and she would make a difference.

Then the fear came, it was a real mission. The possibility of death was high. The possibility of failure was even higher. "You're not going to die." The youngling said as she sensed Ahsoka's anxious thoughts, now wearing a straight face. "I'll be mad at you if you die." Ahsoka smiled again. Jezelia was eight years old and by now in her Jedi training, she should understand that somethings were out of some people's control.

"There is no death, there is only the force." Ahsoka quoted from lessons. Jezelia looked at her with a determined face. "You're not going to join the force either." She said as firmly as an eight year old could. "Right," Ahsoka said, patting the child's head, "I'll be okay because I don't want you to be mad at me." Jezelia looked satisfied with that answer and smiled. "You want to walk me out of the temple?" Ahsoka asked, bending down. "Yes!" Jezelia cried as she climbed onto Ahsoka's back. Ahsoka ran down the halls, giving the small twi'lek a piggyback ride to the hangar.

.

.

.

"Please come back soon, Master Ahsoka!" Jezelia yelled over the noise of ships taking off and landing as Ahsoka walked onto the transport ship. "But not too soon!" Jezelia added upon realizing what it meant if Ahsoka came back and stayed before her Jedi training was finished. Ahsoka waved goodbye.

.

.

.

They met when Jezelia had first come to the temple to be a Jedi. She had been four then. According to the Jedi who had found her, her home village on Ryloth had been wiped out by natural disasters. There had been other survivors too, people who had taken care of her when she lost her parents because of a room collapsing in on itself. The Jedi had offered plenty of food, shelter, and a bright future for the force-sensitive child. They agreed and gave her to the Jedi order.

Despite the warm welcome into the order, homesickness clung to her. Ahsoka was the one who had cured her. Ahsoka comforted her. Ahsoka became her new family more than anyone else. Ahsoka became her hero, her role model, her master.

"I'm still a youngling, you know." She remarked when the girl called her "Master Ahsoka" for the first time. "But, you're so strong that you will be a master some day, right?" Ahsoka laughed this neon pink twi'lek had an even higher ambition than she did. "Maybe." Ahsoka responded, then she seemed to decide something. "Why not? One day, I'll become a Jedi and take you as my padawan!" Ahsoka said. Even at ten years old she had high goals for herself. Later on as they grew up and got more practical words were added to that promise, words like "maybe" or "if you're not already a padawan."

Jezelia still believed that she would be Ahsoka's apprentice at some point. Her admiration for Ahsoka only grew after her role model left. She studied harder, trained more. Ahsoka was bound to visit the temple soon after a mission, and Jezelia was determined to make her proud.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


	2. Part 2

Ahsoka sighed. She hadn't been back at the Jedi temple for so long. Really, Jedi owned almost nothing aside from their lightsabers. That included homes. The Jedi temple was the closest thing that she had to a home. As for family, the Jedi order was her family.

"Ahsoka!" A young voice yelled, happily, although disturbing many other Jedi. Ahsoka didn't even have time to turn around when a familiar youngling wrapped her arms around her. "Jezelia!" Ahsoka exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. The pink twi'lek had been the main part about the temple that she had missed.

"You were gone for six months!" Jezelia cried. "I missed you so much!" Ahsoka laughed. "Well, I'm back now. How have you been? You grew so much!" Ahsoka observed Jezelia and noticed that she had in fact gone through a few growth spurts in the time that she was away. "I've been fine here." Jezelia said. "It's been boring without you though." Ahsoka smiled, she'd been so focused with missions lately that some boring time would be kind of welcomed.

"You have to tell me everything! Every detail." Jezelia stated as they sat on a bench talking together. Ahsoka sighed, there have been a lot of missions lately and honestly, occasionally, the memories of them tended to bleed into each other. "Well, I actually fought a sith." Jezelia's eyes went wide and she leaned forward as she listened. Ahsoka explained facing Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. They fascinated her "apprentice" more than battle droids and whatever else came up on battles.

"Oh!" Jezelia said after Ahsoka finished telling her tales. "I forgot. I've been sharpening my lightsaber skills! Can you practice with me? Please!" Ahsoka was still mildly exhausted from all the missions, but what kind of future master would she be if she didn't train her future padawan well? Ahsoka agreed and the two practiced.

Ahsoka was caught off guard by how good the twi'lek had gotten. She wasn't lying when she said that she had been honing her skills. At only eleven years old, she was able to incorporate the Force into her moves and even force-push Ahsoka backwards five feet. Ahsoka could have fought all out, and she started the sparring match slowly, but she found that she had to pick up her speed and really focus to keep it an even match.

When they finished, Ahsoka could feel a burning hot pride for the youngling that she had taken under her wing all those years ago. This child suddenly reminded her of herself when she was eleven. Jezelia sensed Ahsoka's pride in her and she felt her happiness and excitement glow within her. That kid is going to be a great Jedi one day. Ahsoka thought to herself. She knew that attachment was forbidden, but she felt such sisterly love for the young twi'lek. She was more determined now. I will become a Jedi one day and take her as my padawan.

"Hey, Master." Jezelia said as the two ate dinner. Ahsoka almost forgot that "master" was the way that Jezelia addressed her sometimes. For a moment, Ahsoka assumed that Jezelia was talking to someone else. "Yeah?" She responded a little bit late, pretending like her response was delayed only because she was taking time to chew her food. "We're still planning on it, right? You'll be a Jedi and I'll be your padawan?" Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, that is still the plan. Keep in mind though, you're really strong and you never know if someone wants to take you on as an apprentice before me." Ahsoka didn't want to think about it, but there was a high possibility that Jezelia could be a padawan before Ahsoka could become a Jedi. "Then hurry and become a Jedi." Jezelia commanded. Ahsoka let out a laugh. "I'll do that." She responded.

They practiced again. Ahsoka went a bit hard on Jezelia to test her abilities. Her final evaluation was that the girl was strong. She was determined and her skills were amazing.

They sat on a bench again, taking a break. They were both recovering and not talking yet. "Hey, Snips!" A voice said from behind them. Ahsoka jumped and turned around to find her master standing there. "Hey, Master." Ahsoka said through gritted teeth. Her lekku darkened to a great extent. She hated that nickname, why did he have to go and call her that in front of a youngling who seriously respected her. "What is going on?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

Anakin noticed her lekku darken and had to suppress a laugh. Her reaction was priceless. Their bond shuddered with annoyance on Ahsoka's end. "Oh, I just thought you would want to know that we have another mission tomorrow. Meet in the hangar at 1845." Ahsoka nodded, her posture still guarded, her lekku still dark, Anakin left once again, suppressing a smile.

"Snips?" Jezelia asked, her face questioning. Ahsoka flushed again at hearing a youngling call her that. She turned back to the twi'lek with a forced smile plastered on her face. "That was my master. He gave me a nickname back when we first met." Jezelia, much to Ahsoka's relief, was keeping a straight face. "That's unfortunate." She replied. Nothing could shake her deeply rooted respect for Ahsoka, definitely not a dumb nickname.

"Yeah, it is." Ahsoka agreed. She sat back down. The youngling couldn't contain her smile anymore. She still had undying respect in her "master," but the fact that Ahsoka got a silly nickname made her giggle. "How'd you end up with a nickname like 'Snips?'" Ahsoka sighed, she hadn't evaded the worst of the embarrassment after all. Jezelia's good natured laughter made her a little more open to talking about the nickname. "I called him 'Skyguy' the first time we met. I mostly stopped calling him that. He should stop calling me 'Snips.'"

Jezelia full out laughed now. Ahsoka had to laugh a little too. "I can't believe you're called that!" She said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but her lekku, once again darkened. "You be careful. Keep laughing about this and when you're my padawan, I might just give you a really embarrassing nickname!" Ahsoka half joked, half seriously threatened. Jezelia forced herself to stop laughing. Ahsoka smiled triumphantly.

 **Love it? Hate it? Thank you to every one who favorited, followed, or reviewed!**


	3. Part 3

Ahsoka Tano was leaving the temple, for good this time. She wasn't going on a mission, she was leaving the order. She walked away as strongly as she could. The council didn't trust her, she couldn't trust herself, she knew that she couldn't stay. Anakin tried to talk her out of it, but he failed.

"Master Ahsoka!" A young voice cried out. Ahsoka inhaled sharply, knowing that this encounter would be just as hard as turning away from her master had been. This time, she would be turning away the child who she thought of an apprentice and sister. She swallowed hard as she turned to face the voice's owner.

Jezelia crashed into Ahsoka, it was a familiar feeling that made Ahsoka want to reconsider her decision more than ever. "Is it true?! Are you leaving?!" The younger girl cried. Ahsoka closed her eyes for a minute, then answered. "Yes, I'm leaving." She said softly, placing a hand on Jezelia's head.

"Why?" Jezelia asked, nearly weeping. Ahsoka sighed, the longer leaving took, that more she was convinced that it was a bad idea. Yet, she knew that she had to leave, she had to figure things out alone. "I have to figure some stuff out, without the council." Jezelia shook her head, her lekku swinging wildly. The Jedi temple was big, but rumors spread within moments of an event. The news that Ahsoka could have become a Jedi knight reached everyone's ears. "Where are you going to go?" Jezelia asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Please stay." Jezelia pleaded."I was going to be your padawan, remember? You promised." Ahsoka had a difficult time containing her tears. She deeply wanted to keep this promise, but for reasons of her own, she had to leave. "I'm sorry, Jezelia." She said with a steady voice. "I can't keep that promise anymore."

Tears flowed freely from the twi'lek's eyes now. "Then please, take me with you! I don't want to be cut off from you. You're my sister! I'll be really mad at you if you leave!" Her words wounded Ahsoka. The bond that they shared was strong. Still, for the sake of Jezelia's future, Ahsoka couldn't take her from the Jedi. "There is no emotion, there is peace." Ahsoka quoted the Jedi code, her voice beginning to shake. "Look, I don't have a future here anymore, but you do. I won't let you throw that away."

Jezelia's body shook as she sobbed. "I still have the picture you drew for me when you were little." Ahsoka said, trying to soothe the girl. She could sense a twisted mix of emotions, all of them painful. "I don't understand." Jezelia managed to choke out between sobs. "I hope you don't ever have to." Ahsoka responded sadly. She realized that she would have to leave at some point, so she hugged her "apprentice." Jezelia clung to Ahsoka, as she used to. "I'm counting on you to become a great Jedi someday. I believe that you will be." She said as she pried Jezelia's arms off.

Ahsoka turned away and continued to walk away from her past life as a Jedi. Jezelia still cried in front of the temple. Ahsoka couldn't hold back the tears that slipped out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. _I know this hurts_ , Ahsoka thought. _But maybe it's for the best that you become independent. One day someone may rely on you._

 _This pain will only be temporary. You'll be fine. If you need to cry, yell, scream. It will only make you stronger. I see potential in you. You never officially became my apprentice, but I feel the pride in you that a master feels for her student. Don't plan on sacrificing your future to be like me. Please, for the Force's sake, don't turn out like me. I'm begging you, become the Jedi that I never could. Good bye. May the Force be with you._

 **Later, after order 66**

Ahsoka could sense it when it happened. She and her youngling never were recognized as master and apprentice, but there had been a bond between them still. It didn't break, even when Ahsoka left.

At first, she refused to believe that Jezelia could be gone. She sensed that something horrible happened. It felt like a physical hit to the head. After a little bit, the empire was formed, and it was announced that the Jedi were gone. She couldn't wallow in denial anymore. Jezelia, the other younglings, the Jedi, they were all one with the Force, permanently. She laid in her bed for awhile, silently weeping and staring at the drawing that Jezelia gave to her all those years ago. Out of everything that she lost, she had managed to hold onto a few important things.

Ahsoka's grief weighed on her. Why hadn't she taken Jezelia with her? Why did it have to turn out this way? The pain she felt was so deep that nothing remained in her stomach. Whenever she ate something, it made a reappearance. How could everyone be gone? Anakin, Master Plo, Obi-wan, her apprentice.

"I'm so sorry, Jezelia." Ahsoka whispered into the cold empty silence. "I should have taken you with me." The irony made Ahsoka choke, she refused to take Jezelia from the Jedi in order to keep her future secure, instead, leaving her with the Jedi destroyed her future. "I wish I took you with me." Ahsoka wept.

 **That's the story. I took some of Ahsoka's good bye monologue from Tenka in _Laughing Under the Clouds._ Love it? Hate it? Sorry it took such a sad turn... Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed. Thanks for reading this story! Please review!**


End file.
